Toon Manor Meets Broodwing
by Smarty 94
Summary: The original residents tell the new residents the time they started to act like a family and met Broodwing. Meanwhile, Broodwing sends the Psycho Rangers to destroy the residents, but end up dealing with Top Cat and his gang.
1. Broodwing is Back?

Mike was at a park doing lots of meditating.

"One with the universe." said Mike.

Zoey appeared next to him.

She giggled.

"I don't know what I've been missing out on Zoey. Meditating is actually very relaxing." said Mike.

Zoey smiled.

"Dawn must have been teaching you lots of stuff about it." said Zoey.

"You have no idea." said Mike.

Zoey then tackled her boyfriend to the ground.

"Well she needs to do more than that." She said and kissed him.

Mike smiled.

Dawn who was seeing this smiled.

"I see my teaching is doing great." She said.

Mike heard his phone ringing.

"I'll get it." said Mike.

He picked it up and saw a text from Bugs.

He became shocked.

"Broodwing's back?" said Mike.

Zoey became shocked.

"He is?" said Zoey.

They both got up and grabbed Dawn.

Later, a majority of the residents were back in the manor.

"Where's Robin?"said Starfire.

Robin fell through the roof.

"I am right here." Robin said, "What is this about?"

"Giant alien bat." said Bugs.

"Broodwing?" said Robin.

"Yep." G said.

Shaggy is mad.

"Like, that bat is a jerk and even I am brave at his face." Shaggy said.

"Re ro." Scooby said.

The non-old residents were confused.

"Why's everyone making a big deal about an alien bat?" said Ben.

Spongebob went over to a filing cabinet labeled 'serious threats' and opened it up.

He went through the files before finding Broodwing's file. He then looked through it.

"An alien who sells weaponry on the black market. He's not concerned about the destruction that follows, but the money he makes." said Spongebob.

Velma took it and looked at Broodwings files.

"Wow, he's got lots of charges." said Velma, "Not allowed in any of the systems in the universe."

Mike thought of something.

"Something just came to me. What if he sides with Mal?" said Mike.

Sonic sighed.

"My guess, he already has." said Sonic.

In Mal's lair Mal was talking to Broodwing.

"So Broodwing instead of our alliance be temporary how about forever?" Mal asked, "I am the highest bidder."

"Last time that happened, I ended up working on my own." said Broodwing.

"By the way, where are those phoney rangers?" said Mal.

"I sent them to Toon Manor." said Broodwing.

"Good thinking. Also no need to worry. Grumm was a fool to betray you." Mal said, "I won't."

"There's a pretty big chance that I'll betray you instead." said Broodwing.

In New York, the Psycho Rangers were walking the streets.

"Are you sure this is the right city Blue?" said Red.

Blue took out a map.

"I think so." Blue said and sees April. "Hey you. Is this Toon City?"

April kicked Blue in the groin.

"No." April said before running off.

"Why that little." said Blue.

"Cool it Blue." said Pink.

Black sighed.

"Let's keep looking. But let's also enjoy the sights." Black said.

A bowling ball hit Black's head.

"Who did that?" said Black.

In the alley called Hoagies Ally; Top Cat was shocked at what he saw.

"Maybe I should have worn a latex glove when I did that." said TC.

He jumped into a garbage can and put the lid back on before the psycho rangers entered the ally.

"No one in here." said Red.

Black hit the garbage can with TC in it. But the cat didn't come out.

"Well someone threw something." Black said.

The rangers left the ally. Top Cat poked his head out of the garbage can.

"I've got to do something about this." said TC.

He saw a police phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello, I'd like to report a disturbance. Some nut job is trespassing on my property." said TC.

Officer Dibble appeared and wasn't happy.

"Alright Top Cat. How many times do I have to tell you to lay off my phone?" said Dibble.

TC is mad.

"I needed to report a crime." said TC.

"Yeah right. I needed to hide from my wife." said Dibble.

TC put the phone away.

"I should run you in right this minute." Dibble said before leaving.

"This calls for a meeting with the gang." said TC.

He grabbed two trash can lids and started to bang them together for a while.

In a pool table hall, Spook was playing Pool.

"This will be like great." He said.

He then heard the trash can lids being banged.

"Top Cat." Said Spook.

He hit the white ball and it managed to get all the balls into all the pockets before running off.

In a mattress store, Benny and Brain were laying down on mattresses when they heard Top Cat calling them.

"It's Top Cat." Benny said and ran off.

Brain was confused.

"Duh, what does he want?" Brain said before running off.

With Fancy-Fancy, he was flirting with a white female cat.

"Oh Jessica, of all the girl friends I've had, you are the perfect one." Said Fancy.

Jessica smiled and blushed.

"You really mean it?" said Jessica.

She puckered up. Fancy was about to kiss her when he heard Top Cat calling.

"Top Cat." Said Fancy.

He ran off.

Jessica opened her eyes and saw that Fancy had disappeared.

"Men." Said Jessica.

With Chooch, he was on a kayak when he heard Top Cat calling.

"Top Cat." Said Chooch.

Chooch ran off.

Meanwhile with Top Cat; the entire gang showed up.

"Alright men, we're dealing with a serious problem. Five morons dressed up as Power Rangers are in New York City. Chances are, they're criminals who'll pull off more cons than me." Said TC.

Brain is confused.

'Uh you mean the Psycho Rangers?" Brain asked, "Evil clones of the space rangers?"

The cats became shocked.

"Looks like Brain is good for something." Said TC, "We need to find a way to get them out of our city before they take over our ally."

Brain looked at TC.

"Why not tell Officer Dibble?" He asked.

"He didn't believe me." Said TC.

Spook leaned over to Chooch.

"Not a surprise since like TC always lies to him." Said Spook.

Top Cat threw a plunger in Spooks face.

"Anyone who speaks out of line will be punished severely." Said TC, "Got it?"

"Got it." Said the cats.


	2. Broodwing's History

Back at the mansion; the original residents were talking about Broodwing.

"Besides Steelbeak, Broodwing is possibly one of the most dangerous person we have ever faced." said G.

"If there's one thing that scares me more than a rooster with a beak of metal, it's an alien bat." said Randy.

"Agreed." Raven said, "Compare to my father Trigon, Broodwing is probably the most evil."

"I heard that he helped a Fronovian get a bounty hunter off her tail." Said Spongebob.

"I heard he teamed up with someone from a science academy and used a giant robot powered by a Helious Generator to destroy the SPD rangers." Said Sonic.

"In order to get a better understanding of the guy, we'll have to start with my first encounter with him." Said G

**Flashback**

G was in New York City, on a rooftop. He threw some cans into the air and started to kick them.

"_I was kicking cans on the rooftops of New York city when I had my first encounter with Broodwing._" Narrated G.

He then took out his sword and sliced the cans and they fell apart.

Broodwing appeared behind G.

"Not bad. You've got skills like a power ranger." Said Broodwing.

G turned to Broodwing.

"Ok who are you?" G asked.

"The names Broodwing." Said Broodwing.

"What do you want?" said G.

"I've got a proposition for you." Said Broodwing.

G is confused and put his weapons awsy.

"What kind of proposition?" G asked.

Broodwing made a table appeared.

"We show discuss it over some food." Broodwing said and sat down.

G sat down and some Krybots appeared and placed Pizza on the table.

"I give you something to make you a better warrior for a good price, and in return, you help me sell weapons to anyone who can afford it." Said Broodwing.

G thought about it.

"Never. You're asking me to commit a crime." Said G.

Broodwing laughed.

"It is not that my boy." Broodwing said.

"If you want me to sell weapons to anyone who can afford it, then I want no part of it." Said G.

Broodwing is now mad and pulled out a sword.

"Well my boy I was not giving you a choice." He said.

"There's just one problem." Said G, "You're standing on wet cement."

Broodwing was confused.

"I am what?" He asked.

G pointed down.

Broodwing saw a sign that said 'wet cement' and that his feet were in it.

"Seriously?" said Broodwing.

G turned into Dragon form and kicked Broodwing away.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Broodwing flew off.

**End Flashback**

"He wasn't kidding." Said G.

**Flashback**

There were so many encounters with G and Broodwing.

**End Flashback**

"After 10 encounters with that guy, I haven't seen him till after moving into the mansion." Said G.

Sonic sighed.

"One things for certain, he was the reason I began my life to fighting evil." Said Sonic.

"Say what?" Everything asked.

"It's an interesting story. Also, I knew beforehand that he and the Beagle Boys were working with each other." Said Sonic, "It happened when I was six years old."

**Flashback**

We see a Six Year Old Sonic.

"_Before being placed in an orphanage, I was visiting Duckburg. When I saw something disturbing._" Narrated Sonic.

He went over to an ally and saw Broodwing and Ma Beagle talking.

"So we're at an agreement? I give you lots of weaponry, and in return you pay me a huge sum of money." Said Broodwing.

Ma Beagle smiled.

"Of course." Said Ma.

Suddenly, a bunch of cop cars appeared and cops came out with their pistols pointed towards the two.

Broodwing flew off.

"Dah, great. Caught in the act. But who turned me in?" said Ma.

Sonic was next to a pay phone and had a phone in his hands.

**End Flashback**

"He had no idea that I even existed then." Said Sonic.

The new residents were still confused.

"I still don't get how everyone knows Broodwing." Said Ben.

"We're getting there." Sonic.

"So hold on." Raven said.

"Let's just saw Broodwing was the reason we started to act like a family." Said Bugs.

"It all began when McFist hired him for his own evil purposes." Said Danny.

**Flashback**

McFist was in his office when Broodwing entered.

"I hear you wanted to see me." Said Broodwing.

"Of course. You do things that are illegal." Said McFist.

"I mostly sell weaponry to anyone who can afford it." Said Broodwing.

McFist smiled evilly.

"Well this time, you're going to become a bounty hunter." Said McFist.

Broodwing became confused.

"How so?" said Broodwing.

McFist pulled out a photo of Randy Cunningham as the ninja.

"I want you to find the Norrisville Ninja and bring him to me. That way, I can destroy him and get my power from the Sorcerer. Don't ask." Said McFist.

Broodwing did some thinking.

"I like the job. But I only work for a large price that's given to me upfront." Said Broodwing.

McFist smiled and snapped his human fingers.

A Robo Ape with two briefcases came and put them on the desk.

Broodwing opened the briefcase and saw lots of money in it.

"Where can I find this Ninja?" said Broodwing.

"He was last seen in Toon City." Said McFist, "Find someone who knows the ninja, you find the ninja, and bring him to me."

Broodwing closed the briefcase and took it off the desk.

"It shall be done." Said Broodwing.

Meanwhile in New York City; Top Cat and his gang were still in Hoagies Ally when TC came up with an idea.

"I've got it men. The way to get rid of those phony Power Rangers." Said TC.

"What's that TC?" said Chooch.

Before Top Cat could say anything else, he heard the police phone ringing.

"Hold on a second." Said TC.

He grabbed the police phone and put it to his ear.

"Officer Dibbles phone, this is his new secretary." Said TC.

Mumbling was heard on the other line.

"No, he's not here." Said TC.

Mumbling sound is heard again.

"Where's he at?" said TC.

He saw Officer Dibble talking to a mother.

"He's flirting with a hot nurse. I'll get him for you." Said TC.

He took the phone away from his ear.

"Officer Dibble, phone for you." Said TC.

Dibble went over to TC and took the phone.

"Why thanks." Said Dibble.

He put the phone to his ear.

"Is that you chief?" said Dibble.

Mumbling was heard.

"What? Teenagers dressed up as power rangers are committing crimes?" said Dibble.

The voice now known as Chief muttered something.

"I am on my way." Dibble said and put the phone away.

He looks at Top Cat.

"Do any of you know what is going on?" Dibble asked.

The police phone rang once more. Dibble took the phone once again.

"What now chief?" said Dibble.

Mumbling was heard again.

"I understand, no flirting with hot nurses." Said Dibble.

He hung up the phone before becoming confused.

"How did he know about a hot nurse?" said Dibble.

He soon realized 'how' and became angry.

"Top Cat! How many times do I have to tell you to lay off my phone?" said Dibble.

"Off the subject Dribble-er-Dibble. Did I hear you say something about power rangers committing crimes?" said TC.

Dibble remembered.

"Oh yeah." He said, "Do any of you know?"

"They are Psycho Rangers. Evil clones of the Space Rangers." Brain said.

"We're like trying to get rid of them ourselves." Said Spook.

"And I have just the plan. We're going to fry them in an active volcano right here in Hoagies Ally." Said TC.

The cats started to talk about TC's plan.

"Sounds like it'll work." Said Fancy.

Even Dibble thought they might work.

"Good idea. But you're talking about mass murder here. That's a serious offense." Said Dibble.

"Hey these are evil monsters we're dealing with. You think they are part of the law?" TC asked.

Dibble realized Top Cat was right.

"Good point." Said Dibble.

"Alright men, We're going to need lots of supplies." Said TC, "Spook, you, Fancy, and Brain get lots of shovels. Benny, you and Chooch find a way to get some hot magma here."

The cats nodded.

"Right." They said.

The cats soon left.

"Dibble, make sure the entire city is evacuated. I'm going to build a stand to show a volcano." Said TC.

"Right." Said Dibble.

With that, he left.

Top Cat sighed.

"I hope this works." He said.


	3. Broodwing Finds Out

Back in the story; Spongebob was cooking spaghetti and meatballs in the kitchen.

"_Of course, when we met Broodwing, we were never close like a family. In fact, we were actually far apart from each other._" Narrated Spongebob.

Bugs entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Spongebob sees Bugs.

"Hey." said Spongebob.

"Hey." said Bugs.

Bugs left the kitchen.

"_Like I said, we were far apart from each other._"

With Sonic; he was at a skateboarding park with an Extreme Gear called the Blue Star (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity).

He reached the top of a half pipe and made some air.

"Yahoo!" yelled Sonic.

He landed on the half pipe once again before stopping. He picked up his hover board and walked over to a snack bar.

"_However, most of us managed to get along very well with each other. I did manage to form a fast friendship with Randy._" Narrated Sonic.

Randy saw what Sonic did and smiled.

"Sonic that was a great move." Randy said.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

He sat down next to Randy.

"One chili dog and a strawberry and banana smoothie please." said Sonic.

A chili dog and a smoothie were placed in front of Sonic.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

He turned to Randy.

"One day, you just might be like me." said Sonic.

Randy laughed.

"You think so?" Randy asked.

Sonic smiled.

"I know so." Sonic said.

Just then a familiar voice is heard.

'I agree with Sonic." A voice said.

The two turned and saw G at the snack stand flipping Burgers.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Randy.

"I work here." said G.

"First job?" said Randy.

"Yeah." said G.

"Huh, my first job during my time as a hero was that I was a waiter at a fancy French restaurant." said Sonic.

G smiled.

"Yeah well I am trying to help make some money for the manor." G said. "Besides traveling with Raven was great as well."

Randy is confused.

"Yeah that girl does seem to get along with you the most huh." Randy said.

"By the way, those french people still mail me a paycheck everyday despite my retirement from that place." said Sonic.

He ate his chili dog, drank his smoothie and placed his hover board down on the ground.

"Got to go." said Sonic.

He made his hover board fly out of the park.

"I'll never get used to seeing that." said Randy.

"Me neither." G said. "So you want something?"

"Get me a double cheese burger." Said Randy.

G smiled.

"You got it dude." G said and started cooking.

HOLD IT!" Raph's voice interrupted and the flashback ended.

"Yes Raph?" G asked.

"What's with the job at a skate park grill?" said Raph.

"My first job?" said G.

"And why does Sonic have a hover board in the story?" said Raph.

Sonic smiled.

"That is a story for another time." Said Sonic.

Mike soon realized something.

"Which reminds me, I quit the job advertising Mr. Smoothie and got a job at the skate parks grill." Said Mike, "Keeps money on the table."

Sonic left the room and quickly returned with the Blue Star.

"This is my hover board, pretty fancy. Tails invented it." Said Sonic.

Everyone but Sonic's old friends became confused.

"Wait, you own an airplane and a hover board? What's next, a space station?" said Ben.

Everyone but Gwen and G laughed.

"You'd better believe it. There's one with his name on it." Said Gwen.

"Gwen and I saw it." G said.

Now everyone felt shocked.

'Story for another time." G said. "Now back to the story."

**Flashback**

With Duncan; he was putting on a black ski mask and stepping into a bank.

"Time to get to work." Said Duncan.

He made one step and everyone started to panic.

"What, I'm not robbing you, I just want to start an account." Said Duncan.

A bunch of guards slid their guns to Duncan.

"Seriously? I'm only wearing this ski mask because of the banks' bad air conditioning." Said Duncan.

"He does have a point." One customer said who was wearing a red ski mask.

Later, almost everyone was getting ready for dinner.

Bugs looked around.

"Where could that blue guy be?" Bugs asked. "Better yet why is everyone not at the table?"

Theresa and G looked at Bugs.

"No idea." Said Theresa.

Randy entered the dining room with a black eye.

"Don't ask." Said Randy.

G sighed.

'You know Bugs I know your owner in all but I don't think everyone is getting along." G said, 'I mean we hardly eat together. Well me and Raven get along great but all in all."

Bugs looked at G and realizing he is right.

Spongebob entered the dining room with a huge bowl of spaghetti. He noticed Randy's black eye and put the bowl down on the table.

"Randy, my room." Said Spongebob.

Randy followed Spongebob.

Everyone became suspicious.

"They know something that we don't know." Said Bugs.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Owen entered the mansion.

"Did we miss dinner? " said Owen.

"Like, I'm still hungry." Said Shaggy.

"Re ro." Said Scooby.

With Spongebob and Randy; they were in Spongebob's room as he was putting white makeup powder on Randy's black eye.

"How do you keep on getting injuries like this? This ninja carrier of yours is getting way out of hand." Said Spongebob.

Randy sighed.

"Someone's got to do it. I was given the task." Said Randy.

"Any more injuries and everyone will become more suspicious of what you do all the time." Said Spongebob, "I can't keep on covering for you."

Randy sighed.

"I know." Randy said, "But how? When does everyone not act like a family?"

"We just moved in here and built the place." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob put the brush down.

"There, all done. We'll just say that your eye healed very quickly and that you were injured by a bully." Said Spongebob.

"No complaint there. No one will ever suspect that Randy Cunningham is the ninja." Said Randy.

"Eggman did." Said Spongebob.

"Good point." Randy said, "Now let's go. I am hungry."

The two left the room. However, Broodwing was outside watching everything.

"So this Randy Cunningham is the Norrisville Ninja. I won't bring him to McFist, I'll just take him back to my own hideout." Said Broodwing, "This'll be the perfect opportunity to capture Randy Cunningham in his ninja guise."

Back with Top Cat, the cats were digging a mountain with a hole in the top and had a huge cauldron of hot magma in it.

The Chief was seeing this.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Chief.

"Don't ask." Said Dibble, "I'm not too fond of this either, but it's the only way to get rid of those psycho rangers."


	4. Capture Randy Cunningham AKA the Ninja

Back in the story, all the residents have returned to the mansion and Broodwing saw the whole thing.

"Perfect, a huge crowd of people. They won't know what hit them." said Broodwing.

He summoned lots of Krybots.

"Krybots, capture the Norrisville Ninja." said Broodwing.

Soon the Robots barged into the manor.

Everyone but G are shocked.

"Krybots." G said, "That means he is here."

Everyone became confused.

"Who?" said Tucker.

"Broodwing, it's a long story. We've got to get rid of these Krybots." Said G.

G, Sonic, Sandy, the Titans, and Danny lined up next to each other.

Randy snuck away before heading into his room. He pulled the ninja mask out of his jacket.

"It's ninja o'clock." Sand Randy.

He put on the ninja mask and became the Norrisville Ninja.

He then jumped out the window and used his scarf to grab hold of a flag pole and swing himself over to a window to the living room. But he ended up crashing into it, but not through it.

Everyone saw this.

"Uh, maybe we should have had that window open." Said Sonic.

"Agreed." Sam said.

Randy managed to open up the window from the outside and get into the mansion.

"Okay, that was very painful." Said Randy.

He then came in and the Krybots saw him.

They soon went after Randy.

He hoverer pulled out his swords and began to battle them.

"Ehem, you came in and started to attack us." Said Sonic.

Bugs soon realized something.

"Something tells me that we weren't the targets." Said Bugs.

SoongeBob realized Bugs was right.

"Of course they are after the Ninja." The sponge said.

Max and Roxanne who kicked two Krybots were confused.

"What are you talking about?" said Max.

"No idea." Spongebob lied.

One Krybot managed to pull out a tube of knockout gas and used it on Randy, knocking him out.

The Krybot's managed to grab Randy before leaving the mansion. They appeared next to Broodwing.

"Good, you captured the Ninja." Said Broodwing.

He grabbed Randy and flew off.

Back in the mansion; almost everyone was trying to make sense of everything.

"A bunch of robots come to battle us, only to end up capturing the Ninja who was passing buy." Said Bugs.

"And they didn't bother trying to kill us." said G.

"That is very weird." Said Sandy.

Theresa noticed something.

"Where's Randy?" said Theresa.

Everyone but SpongeBob realized Theresa was right.

"Like yeah, where is that Purple Headed dude?" Shaggy asked.

"No idea." Roxanne said.

"The only person that knows him better than any of us would be-"G said before he and everyone looked at Spongebob.

"What?" said Spongebob.

"Get him." Said Sonic.

Everyone tackled Spongebob to the ground.

Later, Spongebob was in the interrogating room, chained up to the table. Sonic entered with a jelly filled donut in his hands.

"You know what I like about Jelly filled donuts? They've got lots of jelly in them. Everyone wants to know what kind of secrets you've got inside of you." Said Sonic.

"I can't let anyone know them." Said Spongebob.

Sonic shoved his hand in one of Spongebob's holes and pulled out a Blu-Ray Player.

"You know what I am going to do?" Sonic asked.

SpongeBob shook his head.

Sonic smiled.

Meanwhile in the other room; everyone but Theresa who was worried was seeing this.

"If the hedgehog knows how to do things, he'll be perfect for interrogations." Said Bugs.

Back in the interrogating room.

"You're going to tell me everything I need to know." Said Sonic.

Spongebob gulped.

"My name is Spongebob Squarepants, I was born under the sea, my parents are Harold and Margaret Squarepants-"Spongebob said before being interrupted by Sonic.

"Not that." Sonic said. "I meant about Randy an the Ninja."

SpongeBob gulped.

"Besides, I could make you talk. Raven gave you your air breathing abilities, she can take them away." Said Sonic.

Spongebob sighed.

"I'll talk. If Theresa's not watching." Said Spongebob.

In the other room, Theresa left the room.

Back in the Interrogating room.

"_She's gone._" Said Bugs.

"Randy Cunningham was captured by Broodwing." Said Spongebob.

Sonic became confused.

"What are you talking about?" said Sonic.

He soon realized something.

"Wait, Randy Cunningham and the Ninja are-"Sonic said before he saw Spongebob nodding.

In the other room; everyone is shocked.

"Randy and the Ninja are one and the same." G said.

"Whoa." Beast Boy said.

"Dude." Cyborg said.

"Holy Christmas Nuts." Robin said.

"My word." Starfire said.

"Sweet Azmuth." Raven said.

G scoffed.

"Somehow, I had a feeling that Randy and the Ninja were the same person." said G.

Back in the interrogating room, Sonic removed the chains from Spongebob.

But Sonic was mad.

"How long did you know about this?" said Sonic.

"Before we even met each other." said Spongebob.

Sonic is confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you grilling me about this? You should be more mad at Randy for not telling you." said Spongebob.

Soon, everyone but Theresa entered the room and an argument started, but Sonic managed to stop it.

"QUIET!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone stopped arguing.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! THIS IS WHY THAT BAT MANAGED TO GET AWAY WITH RANDY." Sonic yelled some more.

Everyone knew Sonic is right.

"He is right." G said, "If I know Broodwing and trust me I literally know him better then anyone here and it is that Broodwing will try and make money off of Randy and the Ninja."

"We need to find Broodwing and rescue our friend." said Robin.

"But how? We only got people with fighting skills and more without fighting skills." said Spongebob.

Duncan thought of something.

Later, the group was in Duncan's room. He pushed a button next to his closet and the closet turned into a weaponry room full of shot guns, pistols, knifes, and machine guns.

Duncan smiled.

"I always keep a few weapons with me just in case." Duncan said.

Bugs smiled.

"Nice Duncan. Ok Sonic and G will lead." Bugs said.

Courtney is confused.

"Why that Dragon boy leads as well?" Courtney asked.

Bugs looked at Courtney.

"Because he knows this Broodwing and the Krybots better then any of us." Bugs said.

"I've got good leadership skills." said Sonic.

Spongebob grabbed two pistols.

"Sheesh, this all seems very violent." said Spongebob.

Shaggy looked at SpongeBob.

"Me and Scoob like used to chase monsters around for a living." Said Shaggy.

Duncan scoffed.

"More like, ran away from them." said Duncan.

Spongebob put the pistols on his belt and grabbed lots of pistol cartridges.

Later, everyone had lots of weapons attached to them.

"Okay men, let's go. But we leave Theresa here." Said Sonic.

"Right." Everyone said.

They left the mansion and Theresa stayed behind.

"Where are they going?" said Theresa.

Back with Top Cat; he managed to get an active volcano in Hoagies ally.

"Okay, step right up. See New York's only active volcano." Said TC.

The Psycho Rangers appeared.

"Really, an actual volcano?" said Blue.

"Of course my good friend. Just step on top of the volcano and watch your step. It'll be 25 dollars." Said TC.

The Rangers each gave 25 dollars to TC before he left.

The Rangers got to the top of the volcano.

"Wow, nice volcano." Said Yellow.

"Indeed." Said Red.

Suddenly, five giant feet kicked the five into the volcano before it erupted.

Outside the city, TC, his gang, Officer Dibble, April O'Neil, and a bunch of other people were watching everything. The Psycho Ranger's severed heads appeared on the ground.

"Now that's a sight." Said Benny.

"Indeed it is." Said TC.

"But who's going to pay for all this destruction?" said April.

Dibble smiled.

"Don't worry, I know just the-"Dibble said before he saw that Top Cat and the group left, "two."

With Top Cat and his gang; they managed to get out of the state of New York.

"Okay men, we're now outlaws in New York for causing lots of destruction. We'll stay out of the state until things clear up." Said TC, "Any suggestions on where we should hide out at?"

"Duh, maybe at Angle Grove." Said Brain.

"Too many attacks by Rita Repulsa left the place in ruins." Said Top Cat.

"Saint Canard." Said Fancy.

"Too many threats." Said TC.

"Like Springfield." Said Spook.

"Everyone's yellow." Said TC.

"How about Gotham City." Said Chooch.

"That's in New York. And it's very dangerous." Said TC.

"Toon City?" said Benny.

Top Cat did some thinking.

"I like the sound of that. Men, we now live in Toon City." Said TC.

The six walked off.


	5. Defeating Broodwing

Back in the story; the residents were traveling through a forest.

"So where is this Broodwing's base?" said Duncan.

G stopped the group.

"Right here." said G.

Everyone saw a small cottage. Needless to say, they were annoyed.

"Seriously, a cottage that looks like the home of the Keebler elf's? Why couldn't it have been a mansion, or a castle, or a planet?" said Sonic.

G looked at Sonic.

"Hey Fuzzy Lumpkins lives in a home like this and no one complains about that." G said.

Raven looked at Sonic.

"He has a point and the two of us met him while traveling together." Raven said.

G smiled and saw some Blue Head Krybots and Orange Head Krybots.

"Guys stay down the Blue Head Krybots and Orange Head Krybots are out here." G said.

Danny is confused.

"What are Blue Head Krybots and Orange Head Krybots?" Danny asked.

"More powerful versions of original Krybots." Said G.

"Excuse me a moment." Said Sonic.

He ran off and lots of explosions were heard before Sonic returned.

"You were saying?" said Sonic.

Everyone saw that the Blue Head and Orange Head Krybots were destroyed.

G is shocked.

"Nice Sonic. But if I know Broodwing he has more." G said.

Sonic ran off once more, and an even bigger explosion was heard before Sonic returned.

"I found a Krybot storage facility and blew it sky high." Said Sonic.

G and the others are shocked.

"Seriously?" said Danny.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY KRYBOTS?!" Broodwing's voice yelled.

"See? Not only that, but the cottage is bigger than it looks on the inside." Said Sonic.

G is mad.

"I see." G said, "Well if I know Broodwing, he has Krybots and Minions inside."

"Save some for us Sonic." Gwen said.

Sonic smiled.

'Got it and G seeing is that Broodwing is your nemesis you take care of him." Sonic said.

"Sure." Said G.

With Broodwing; he ran into a room and punched Randy still in the ninja outfit and chained up to a chair in his right eye, revealing the black eye.

"My Krybots are being destroyed." Said Broodwing.

"Not my problem." Said Randy.

"It is when the people who are doing it are your friends-"Broodwing removed the ninja mask, reverting the outfit to Randy's standard clothing, "Randy Cunningham."

Randy is shocked.

"How did you know?" Randy asked.

"I was eavesdropping on you." Said Broodwing.

Randy became confused.

"What's this all about?" said Randy.

"Hannibal McFist hired me to capture you. But I went back on his promise and kept the money he gave me to capture you." Said Broodwing.

Randy is shocked.

Just then the two hear a familiar voice.

"Hold it right there Broodwing." A Voice said.

Broodwing turned and saw G and is shocked.

"You again?" said Broodwing.

He grabbed G and tossed him out of the cottage.

Sonic managed to sneak over to the chair and unchained Randy.

"So you're the Norrisville Ninja? Didn't picture you to be the guy." Said Sonic.

Randy is shocked.

"SpongeBob?" He asked.

"Yep." Sonic said.

G in his Dragon form flew back in the lair and Broodwing pulled out his sword.

"You're going down this time Dragon." Broodwing said.

"Bring it." Said G.

The two began to battle.

Sonic helped Randy to his feet.

"We've got to get you out of here. You're very weak." Said Sonic.

Randy thought of something.

"Does everyone know about this?" said Randy.

"Yep." Said Sonic.

"Even Theresa?" said Randy.

"No." said Sonic.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Randy.

"Why?" said Sonic.

"No reason. By the way, where are the others?" said Randy.

"Taking care of Krybots out back." Said Sonic.

At the back of the cottage; the others were poking their heads up and saw lots of Krybots, Orange Head, and Blue Head Krybots marching around the place while chanting.

"Oh we oh, oh! Oh we oh, oh." The Krybots chanted nonstop.

"Did we hit the set of a new Wizard of Oz movie?" said Spongebob.

"I have no idea." Bugs said.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Said Beast Boy.

Raven punched Beast Boy in the face.

"Not funny." Said Raven, "It's better when it comes out of Sonic's mouth."

"Agreed." Robin said, "Now what did G say about these robots?"

Dog looked at Robin.

"He said each form is stronger and powerful." Dog said.

Duncan threw a knife in an orange head Krybots head, destroying it.

"And dumber." Said Duncan.

The Robots saw this and started attacking.

Cat pulled out a Thomas gun and started shooting at the robots.

"Why must things be very dangerous?" said Cat.

"To entertain the audience." Said Bugs.

The battle began.

Back with G and Broodwing; the two were still fighting.

"You might have skills beyond my expectations, but I've got my wit." Said Broodwing.

"Please, I know people with quick wit." Said G.

G breathed fire on Broodwing.

He then wrapped his tail around Broodwing and flew up into the air.

"This'll teach you to kidnap people." Said G.

He tossed Broodwing to the ground, creating a crater.

With Sonic and Randy; they managed to leave the cottage from the back and saw that every Krybot was destroyed.

"Hey, you didn't save any for me." Said Sonic.

"You already destroyed two army's worth." Said Cyborg.

Sonic thought about it.

"Good point." Said Sonic.

Just then; Broodwing flew in front of the group.

"You might have gotten lucky this time. But I'll get you for this, even if it takes me years." Broodwing said before flying off.

"_Took him only one year to return._" Narrated Max.

"He'll be back." Said Sonic.

"This calls for a celebration." Said Bugs, "Brunch tomorrow at a fancy restaurant on me."

"Yeah." Everyone said.


	6. End of the Story

The original residents managed to return to the mansion and went into the living room.

"That was very epic." said Sonic.

"I didn't think we could do such a thing." said Starfire.

"I know." Duncan said, "Broodwing was tough, but we pulled it together."

"You said it Duncan." Bugs said.

"Yeah, luckily people that I can trust know who I am." Said Randy.

"The time has come for us to act like a family." Said Spongebob.

"I agree." G said, "In case Broodwing comes back, we need to be prepared."

Duncan thought of something.

"Now that we're acting like a family." Said Duncan.

He went behind Tucker and gave him an atomic wedgie.

"BROTHERLY WEDGIE!" yelled Duncan.

Tucker sighed.

"I don't like this." Said Tucker.

**End Flashback**

"So we started acting like a family from that day on." Said Bugs.

"And Duncan drove Tucker out of the mansion." Said Beast Boy.

The new residents are in shocked.

"A bunch of merciless pranks that were all worth it." Said Duncan.

"You drove someone out of the mansion with merciless pranks?" said Ben.

"Yes." Duncan said.

Splinter wacked Duncan.

"Show a little respect for others." Said Splinter.

"Okay Grandpa." Said Duncan.

"What was that?" said Splinter.

"Nothing." Said Duncan.

Back in the League's hideout; Mal was talking to Broodwing.

"The psycho rangers are dead. Do you know why?" said Mal.

"Why?" said Broodwing.

Mal looked at Broodwing.

"Because they went to the wrong place." Mal said.

Broodwing laughed.

"No worries Mal I have a device that can bring them back to life." Broodwing said.

Broodwing pulled it out, but King Sphinx came and ate it.

"You idiot, that was the only device capable of bringing back the dead that I had." Said Broodwing, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oops sorry." King Sphinx said and spit it up.

Broodwing wiped it off and pressed the buttons and all five Psycho Rangers came back to life.

"We are back?" Red asked.

The device started to spark before blowing up. The psycho rangers faded away.

Mal became enraged.

"You're fired Broodwing." Said Mal.

Broodwing scoffed.

"I know how this will go in the future. You fire me now, but you'll end up paying me big bucks when you need something from me." Said Broodwing, "I'll still help you out once in a while, for a large price. Plus they ended up in another dimension because the device blew up."

Mal realized Broodwing is right.

"Good point. Forget what I said." Mal said.

Dr. Psychobos came in and smiled.

"No worries Broodwing with my genius we can get the Psycho Rangers back." Dr. Psychobos said.

Eggman appeared.

"Your genius? I'm the smartest one in here, I've got an IQ of 300." Said Eggman.

Broodwing laughed.

"How about we all work together." He said.

Eggman and Dr. Psychobos smiled.

"OK." The two said.

"The crab's still ugly." Said Eggman.

Psychobos became enraged.

"I show you ugly." Said Psychobos.

The two geniuses began to physically fight each other.

"Should we do something about this?" said King Sphinx.

Mal thought about it.

"Nah." Said Mal.


End file.
